


Sneaky Strange!

by Jaijaiwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: "Is He your ward?" The Doctor asked but 'no' is the answer from the spider-kid. He didn't looked too convinced at that answer until today, it was just a coincidence that he just saw a proof. A proof that proved that kid wrong. Heheh…





	Sneaky Strange!

**Author's Note:**

> Ward is a person, usually a minor, under the care and control of a guardian appointed by their parents or a court. So Its like a Parent-thing for Tony…
> 
> Got the idea from a Fanart where Peter and Tony is sleeping at a couch and Stephen is taking a picture of them with a evil smile I found it adorable so Why not?
> 
> No Ironstrange here BTW 
> 
> Oh By the way the Protocol thing I mentioned here Is just made up, Okay?
> 
> And you can trust me that I would NOT give you Infinity war flashbacks, Your safe with me ;)

"…How do you even do this kind of coding?!" Peter asked, frustrated as he tapped on the tablet. He had been trying to get the code right for a protocol, It was kinda hard to do without Ned.

Tony snorted at his dramatics from the couch across where Peter is, "What is it?" He asked as he joined him at the free space beside the brunette. 

"Its for a project, a protocol that would alert you when somebody looked at the app," Peter tapped the delete button on the tablet repeatedly and tried another sequence of letters.

Heh even this science nerd had troubles coding a protocol. Tony draped an arm on the headrest behind Peter and looked over the tablet he had been working on, "Try this sequence" He pointed at the screen.

"Okay…" He tried the code Tony pointed out and waited.

And the protocol worked. Peter grinned at the man beside him, "Wow thanks Mr. Stark"

Tony smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "Of course kid, anytime"

*Beep *Beep Peter frowned at the tablet before giving it to him, "Its Miss Potts"

Tony mumbled a 'thanks' to him and opened the messages app on the screen with his arm still draped on the headrest.

'Tony, Stephen is here. He wanted to visit the Avengers, that means also You and Peter'

He glanced at yawning kid beside him who was watching the tv that had been turned on the whole time. Well of course the kid is tired, its already 11:24 which around 9:00 Peter thinks its actually a bad idea doing his school project at night. He thought it was easy to do a protocol. Well dispite to all of the protocols Tony put on his suit, it was actually a piece of cake for him but Peter insisted that he should learn how to do it but with a little help from him though.

He moved his arm away from the headest to type back. 'Peter is sleepy, I think making him see a wizard wouldn't be a help'

Peter walked to his room, Tony thought he would sleep there but no the brunette came back on the couch with a solf pillow in his hand. He ignored the teen of a while to keep his conversation with Pepper.

'Oh Okay I understand I know how he gets' Wow, First time for Pepper to understand.

'Thanks Pep'

'No prob but what you'll be doing?'

'I'm going to bed too'

'Ok Gtg I had a meeting later on, Bye'

'Bye'

He closed the messages app and tapped on the  
e-mails. Damn theres a lot of e-mails, like over 200 of them. He's the 'Tony Stark' the Iron man well maybe thats reasonable…

He scrolled down the e-mails. (A/n The sentences in these //are the headline of the email and ' ' are Tony's thoughts about it)

/Press conference for Tony Stark/  
'Can this kind of things will ever stop?' Tony asked to himself

/Mysterious people making weird weapons, What can the Avengers do?/  
'But these things cannot stop though…'

/Field trip to Avengers Tower from Midtown highshool/  
'Wait? Is that where…nevermind'

/Accords meeting/  
'IGNORE!!'

After closing the tablet and putting it at the neaby side table, Tony was slowly getting tired only to see Peter fast asleep, curled up around the pillow like a koala. The billionare smiled at how cute Peter looked beside him. He draped his arm once again at the headrest and burried himself in the couch to a more comfortable position. He could feel Peter's curls tickling at his arm -near his shoulder- and the kid's back at his sides. His heart slowly melted at that.

'Is this what being a parent feels like?'  
He smiled at that question and then he let his eyes slip closed. 

Then he was dead for the world…(A/N thats means he's asleep)

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

"Mister Strange-" Pepper started but Stephen corrected her.

"Doctor Strange, Miss Potts or just call me Stephen"

"Okay Stephen and call me Pepper," The Red-heared lady smiled at the wizard, "I'm sorry that Peter and Tony can't go down and see you, They're both tired"

"Its okay Pepper" The Doctor assured her.

"The rest of the Avengers are at the fifth floor"

"Thank you"

"Nice to meet you Stephen I better be going now"

Stephen nodded at her as she disappeared at the door. 

And taking advantage to what he learned, he made a portal to the fifth floor hall. He was wearing the dark-blue robe and brown silk belt, his cape and the time stone was left behind. Well there is actually a purpose why he's here. Keyword? Weird weapons…

He walked through the halls until he reached the Avengers. As expected, the rest of the Avengers are there.

"Mister Strange, What brings you here?" Steve asked. Wow a guy over the age of seventy using 'Mister' to a man around fourty. Too much respect.

"Keyword? Weird weapons, Mister Rogers" The Doctor echoed his thoughts.

"What?" Natasha asked

"Yes Miss Romanoff, There's a hidden group making weapons in a very different way"

"In what different way?" Clint narrowed his eyes at him.

Stephen's eyes squirted a little and darted at the top left. This is usually what he does when he thinks. "Well… These weapons dont use bullets but a force that could change one thing into another, like changing a dog to a cat" (A/n JUST a made up weapon though)

"This is what happens when Jerks and Idiots make weapons" Barton joked making the team -even Stephen- shot him a unimpressed look.

Steve signed, "Well, We're not the people you should tell us that"

"Yeah, The Geniuses are at seventh floor" Sam added only for the doctor to realize just right now that Bruce isnt here.

Tony, Bruce and even Peter got the adjective 'Genius', Since they knew alot about science and technology. Well Tony at Technology, Bruce at Science and Peter well… kinda at both.

"Yeah right Tony and Peter are fast asleep but Bruce is up at the lab" Nat pointed out.

Stephen nodded and created a portal to the lab just for Bucky to speak up for the first time at the moment, "Damn that never gets old.."

Clint snorted, "Yeah only for him not to use the elevator, that's just lazy"

Before anybody could say more, he closed that portal behind him. Bruce was in the lab, looking at the microscope before turning his gaze at him.

"Stephen? Let me guess the unusual weapons"

"Yeah… Do you think its possible that people can make those?" He asked the scientist.

"Well Its possible on matter but on living things that's a little impossible. Like from a bird to a insect, the weapon had to figure out how to change the skeletal system, genes, and species" Bruce scratched his temples before continuing, "I think the weapons are not made with human tech but maybe Alien, not from this planet. By the way where did you last saw this kind of weapons?"

"Same location as the News, New York"

"Hmmmm… Too bad Tony and His kid isn't awake right now, maybe They knew the solution" The scientist pointed at the lobby.

"His Kid?" He knew it! Peter was Tony's ward.

"Yah, They may deny it but sometimes it shows even the Team was setting up bets on Peter being Tony's son"

Well 'Son' was better than Ward…

The Wizard smiled at him before walking at the lobby only to see Peter and Tony sleeping together in a couch. He pulled out his phone from the hidden pocket at his robe. This cute view should be saved in his files. The kid denied that he was Tony's ward, that make Stephen think that he would also do the same thing to the rest of the Avengers.

"I Think I should join the bets, this would be a great proof" He wispered quietly but enough for Bruce to hear from the lab.

Bruce laughed at that, "Yeah That would be a great Picture for the Avengers to see"

He grinned widely before tapping the capture button.

**Author's Note:**

> AWWWWWWWWWW!!!! I Could feel my heart heat up while writing this.


End file.
